kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Risette Norden (Eliza)
Kanibaru kyandī) Risette Norden |type = Automaton; Banned Doll |gender = Female |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Aquamarine (anime) |hair = Pale Pink (anime) |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Walpurgis Academy |occupation = |previous occupation = Automaton |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = Felix Kingsfort |base of operations = |status = Unknown |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = |weapons = Sword |manga debut = Chapter 6 |anime debut = Episode 2 |seiyu = Mamiko Noto |english voice = Jad Saxton |image gallery= }} For the article on the real student of the Walpurgis Academy, see 'Risette Norden (Student)''. '''Eliza (エリザ Eriza), also known as Cannibal Candy ( Kanibaru Kyandi) is a sadistic, carnivorous automaton that devoured other automatons and their puppeteers in order to gain their 'magic circuits' and their abilities. Her puppeteer is Felix Kingsfort. Appearance Eliza has dull pink hair and aqua-marine eyes under her glasses; as a student, she wears a whire and black attire, as Cannibal Candy, she wears robust-armor. Her physical appearance was stolen from the real Risette Norden. Personality When acting as a student, she acts out a serious affair in trying to aid Felix in his work as the vice president of Disciplinary Committee. When she is found out to be Cannibal Candy, her true personality is revealed to be that of a sadistic killer who loves to eat. History At some point in the past, Felix acquired Eliza as his banned-doll and had her devour Risette Nordon and assume her form. They then proceeded to attacking Puppeteers and their automatons in order to devour and gain their abilities, thus increasing Felix's chances to become the Wise Man. Plot Arnaments *Armor: When fighting, she wears a strong suit of armor and a steel mask to cover her face. *Sword and Shield: She fights with a sword that is able to fire steel projectiles when swung, her shield is attached to the armor on her left arm. Abilities *'Unnamed Ability': The ability that lets her mimic the abilities of any automaton whose heart she eats. *'Undine's Water': An ability that she stole from an automaton that used water magic; it allows her to throw spears made of water from her sword and also turn into water to avoid being physicaly harmed. *'Ball and Chain': An ability that she stole from an automaton that used it as a weapon; the chain is made of energy while the ball is made of metal, she can use them together or separately. *'Shockwave': Another stolen ability; she shover her sword into the ground and it emits a shockwave that causes opponents to lose their balance. *'White Mist': Eliza's body turns into a intangible mist that corrodes anything she comes in contact with. Trivia *Eliza's 'White Mist' ability was possibly taken from the automaton of the original Risette Nordon. *In the anime, she is seen smiling after she is defeated by Raishin and Yaya. *She is given the nickname "Cannibal Candy" because of the way she devours her victims, leaving behind scars that look like they have licked off.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 1 / Chapter 5 Bonus ContentKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 6, Page 23 *The Kanji of Cannibal Candy ( Kanibaru kyandī) means the "magic devourer". References Navigation Category:Automaton Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Banned Doll